


All Over Me. (One Piece Band!Au, Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: The Straw hats are currently on a world tour and have a few shows in your country. You’re very exited and happy to see them again since you’ve been to almost all of their shows and you’re their biggest fan. You’ve a huge crush on their Drummer Roronoa Zoro. After the show something happens that you never would’ve expected.





	All Over Me. (One Piece Band!Au, Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

A/N: I wrote this a while ago and finally found the time to upload some stuff. I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

It was a hot summer evening as you were waiting for the security guys to finally let you into the Concert Arena where your favorite band was playing. You were waiting here since 10 am this morning and now there were only 20 Minutes left until the concert started. It wasn’t the first concert of them you attended, you’ve almost been to every concert they had in your country on their world tour and you were more than happy to see them again, especially the green-haired drummer of the band on which you had a huge ass crush since you started listening to the band.

The people in front of you slowly started moving what told you that they finally opened the doors of the Arena. Glady you weren’t far in the back, so it didn’t take long until you were inside of the Big Building. You pulled the concert ticket out of your black ripped pants before you walked to the entrance that lead to the concert hall. You walked past fans who were as excited as you to see the band, most of them were here for the first time and with that even more excited which you could totally understand.

“Look they’re here!” You heard a fan scream and immediately turned around. You saw Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and the two Girls but there were two missing. The boys were either wearing band shirts or tank tops and ripped jeans. The girls were wearing tops and hot pants. Your favorite was wearing a black Guns and Roses T-Shirt and black ripped jeans together with black leather boots. He looked more than good. The six of them walked past a few fans and either high fived them or shook their hands expect Luffy who hugged a few fans but that was how the lead singer of the band was he just loved hugs. Zoro had to drag him away as he didn’t want to stop.

“Come on we have to do our sound check.” Zoro scolded him on which Luffy followed him.

“See you later!” Ruffy said with a big smile and waved at the girls.

“He’s so cute!” You heard a few of the girls say.

You walked to the still closed door that lead to the main hall and leaned against the wall waiting for the doors to be opened. Inside you could hear the band doing their soundcheck. The other fans started lining up behind you.

After 10 minutes the doors finally swung open and a Security Guard stood in front of you so none of the fans would just run in without permission.

“Show your tickets please.” He said, and you showed him your ticket. With a slight nod he let you inside. You walked past the seating rows and straightly walked to the front rows where you had your place. At every of their concerts you went to you always had front row tickets because it was the best experiences you could make in your life.

The concert Hall slowly started filling up as the other fans took their places and some of them joining you in the front row.

After a few more minutes the lights in the hall went down expect for a few on stage before a voice sounded from the speakers.

“We’re happy to have them here again! The Straw hats!”, said the voice and the whole crowd went wild. The first one that appeared on stage was Luffy who directly grabbed the microphone, followed by the rest of the band who all took their places. Franky and Brook were also here now.

“Hey everyone!” Ruffy shouted into the microphone as he adjusted the belt of his guitar.

“Are you all ready to rock?” Franky asked into the crowd on which we all agreed with a loud ‘’woo’’

“Then let’s do this!” Ruffy said as he started to play the first notes of their first song before the rest of the band joined in. The green-haired drummer took one of his drumsticks into his mouth while he twirled the other two between his fingers. Every normal person would think that’s damn weird to play with three drumsticks and almost impossible, right? That’s what our whole fanbase thought at the beginning but Zoro did it pretty well.

Together with the other fans you loudly sang along to all of their songs, you even danced with some fans near you. No matter how often you went to their concerts, it was always one of the best time in your life to hear their music live and sing along to it.

“Thank you guys once again! It’s always fun to play for you!” Ruffy said after they finished their last song.

“We hope to see you again soon!” Zoro’s voice sounded from the back as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

After the band said goodbye and left the stage the fans also slowly left the concert hall. The concert was amazing like always and you could’ve sworn that Zoro winked at you a few times, but you could be wrong about this.

You left the concert hall together with some other fans and straightly walked outside to catch some fresh air. Outside you breathed in the cold night air, it was still warm but not as hot as it used to be earlier that day.

Pulling out your cigarettes, you took out one and put it between your lips before you lit it and took a deep drag from it. You didn’t realize that a part of the band was standing a few feet away from you.

“Hey.”, a voice suddenly sound next to you. Your heart stopped for a second as you turned around and saw who just started talking to you. It was nobody else than the green-haired drummer of the band who was wearing a leather jacket now.

“H..e…y.” You stuttered nervous.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Zoro asked you.

“Oh yes!” You said a big smile spreading across your face, your heart beating like crazy inside of your chest. What did he want from you?

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show. So, uh… I remember you from the last few shows, and I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me?” He asked you, scratching the back of his head. You tilted your head to the side, not believing what you just heard. Did your favorite person in this whole wide world just ask you out?

You nervously stroke a strand of your (h/c) hair behind your ear and looked at the green-haired man in front of you. “Y-es, I’d love to.” You answered the question of the drummer and smiled.

“Cool! Near our hotel there’s a pretty good bar, we can go there if it’s okay for you.” Zoro suggested with a little smile on his face.

“Sure, that sounds good. You wanna go there now?” You asked him, your heart felt like it was gonna jump out of your chest any second. It was a wonder that you could have a normal conversation with that man.

“Yes. Give me a second I’m just gonna tell the others that I’m gonna go there.”, he said before he turned around on his heels and went back to the others. The cigarette that you had been holding in your hand till now was already halfway burned down. You threw the rest on the side walk and shortly stepped on it.

“Alright let’s go.” Zoro said as he came back from the others.

You nodded shortly before the two of you walked off to the Bar the drummer mentioned previously.

“Don’t get lost!” Sanji called after the green-haired.

“Shut up!” Zoro shouted back at the blonde which made you laugh a bit.

“Don’t worry I’ll know this city inside out.” You stated which was true since you came to this city a lot.

“That’s good.” Zoro responded and slightly laughed.

After the two of you walked for a good ten minutes you finally arrived at the bar. Zoro walked ahead of you and opened the door for you.

“Thanks.” You smiled at him and walked into the bar where rock music was played. Everywhere on the walls where hanging posters from different rock bands and flags. The bar wasn’t full, there were just a few people sitting here and there, drinking beer and talking about things.

“Where do you wanna sit?” Zoro asked after he also walked inside, and the door fell into its lock again. You looked around and found a booth that looked comfortable enough.

“How about there?” You said and pointed at the booth. Zoro nodded and walked with you to the booth you choose. The two of you slip on the red leather padded bench and sat down on it.

Just a few seconds after the two of you sat down a young bar lady hushed to your table ready to take your order.

“What can I bring you two?” She asked with a friendly smile on her lips.

“Two beers and…” Zoro paused and looked at you. “Do you drink whiskey?” He asked on which you nodded. “And 6 shots of whiskey.” He finished his sentence and the bar lady noted everything before she rushed away again to get the ordered stuff. You nervously played with a strand of your hair and shortly looked at Zoro.

“How dumb of me, I totally forgot to ask after your name.” He laughed at his statement. “So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Y/N.” You answered his question.

“Y/N. So, tell me about you.” He said, his eyes shortly rooming over your body.

“What do you wanna know?” You asked and looked at the green-haired.

He thought about my question for a few seconds before he answered. “Like, what do you do for living, what are your hobbies for example.” Just as he said this the bar lady came back to bring the stuff you ordered. She placed the drinks on the table before she shortly smiled at the two of you and left the table again.

“I’m currently going to university where I study biology and work as part-time in a coffeeshop and my Hobbies are listening to Music, going to Concerts and going out with Friends.” You told the green-haired and realized the interested look on his face while he took a sip from his beer. You were bad at making out what people really thought but he really seemed to like you which let your heart skip a beat. What could be better than this? With a little smile you took a sip from your beer to ease yourself a bit, you were still nervous to sit here with the man you admired the most and alcohol always eased you up a bit.

“Biology? That sounds interesting.” He said taking another so from his beer and you did the exact same while you slightly watched the silhouette of his face. The perfect jawline, his nose, the few strands of green hair that fell into his forehead and his perfect lips. Oh, what would you do to kiss these lips. “What kind of music do you like?” The green-haired pulled you out of your thoughts.

“I actually listen to a lot of genre but mostly rock music.” You answered him and emptied your glass.

“That’s great.” He said and smirked a bit as he also emptied his glass.

After two more beer and the second round of whiskey shots the two of you decided to leave the bar. You could feel the alcohol, you felt tipsy but not in a bad way. On your way out of the bar you took a short look at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it was already far after midnight. How long did the two of you even stay at the bar? It didn’t seem that long, but you didn’t mind this was by far the best evening you ever had.

You slightly rubbed your arms since it was a little cold outside. Zoro realized this and took of his leather jacket before placed it over your shoulders. You slipped into the arms of the jacket which was apparently way to big for your short arms, but it was comfortable and warm.

“Better?” He asked and looked at you.

“Yes, very. Thanks.” You brightly smiled at the drummer on which he slightly blushed and directly turned his face away.

“No problem.” He halfway muttered as you walked into the direction of his Hotel. After a few more steps the green-haired stopped, turned to you and grabbed your wrist before he pulled you onto his body, and smashed his lips on yours. Helplessly you fell into his chest not knowing what was happening. Zoro placed a hand on your cheek and his other one on your hips before he roughly started moving his lips against yours. You placed on of your hands on his chest while you ran your other into the back of his neck as you kissed him back the exact same way. This was everything you ever dreamed of, his lips felt softer than you could’ve imagined. All these fanfictions you read were nothing in the comparison to this moment.

After a few more seconds the two of you broke the kiss, both of you breathing faster now.

“Stay with me tonight.” He whispered as he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Yes.” You answered on which he smirked. Without one more word leaving his lips he grabbed your hand and walked with you to his hotel which was only a few more minutes away.

As the two of you arrived at the Hotel he dragged you inside and immediately walked to the lifts with you where he pushed the button and waited for lift to come down. Gladly it didn’t take long until the doors of the lifts opened. Zoro pulled you inside the lift and as soon as the doors closed again you were pushed against the cold wall of the lifts by the muscular body of the green haired. One hand in your hair, his lips found yours again kissing your hard while his tongue trailed over your lower lips asking for entrance. You ran your fingers into his soft green hair as you genuinely granted his tongue what it asked for and softly pulled at his hair earning a soft groan from him. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and discovered every single inch of the new gained territory before he started a wild fight with yours.

“I hope you don’t think I’m that kind of Rockstar who fucks a fan after every show.” He whispered against your lips, breathing heavily as he twirled a strand of your (h/c) hair around his finger.

“No, I don’t.” You whispered also breathing faster than before.

“Good.” He said and just as he wanted to kiss you again the sound of the lift interrupted him. The Drummer stepped away from you grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the lift before he immediately went to his room with you which was only a few feet away from the lifts.

Hastily he pulled the key card out of his jeans, opened the door and walked in his room shortly followed by you. His room was messy, different clothes were spread everywhere on the floor and bottles of whiskey and even Pizza Cartons were lying around.

“Sorry for the mess. We had a little party the night before.” He apologized the mess in his room before he grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and stroke it of off your shoulders, letting the piece of clothing carelessly falling to the floor. You grabbed the green-haired by his shirt and pulled him closer to you on which he directly smashed his lips on yours again, kissing you hard while his hands roomed up and down your body before they found their way under your shirt. You softly moaned into his mouth as he started squeezing your skin. Slowly running your fingers down his chest, you grabbed the hem of his shirt, broke the kiss for a short moment to get rid of the useless piece of clothing and threw it on the floor.

You let your eyes room over his perfect build body and softly bit your lip. This was everything you ever wanted, everything you ever dreamed of and yet it seemed so surreal that he was standing here in front of you.

“Like what you see?” He asked you, his voice much darker now.

“Very.” You whispered letting your fingers wander over his abs on which he smirked. He placed his hand on your cheek and slowly let his thumb run over your lower lip sending a shiver down your spine before he leaned down to you again, smashing his lips on yours again kissing you roughly. Zoro grabbed the hem of your shirt and slowly pushed it up your body, his fingertips ghosting over your already sensitive skin. Pulling your shirt of he threw it on the floor to the rest of clothes before ran on hand into your hair slightly pulling your head back to expose your neck. Not even a second later you felt his lips on your neck, placing rough kisses on it before he sank his teeth into your skin leaving a deep visible mark there earning a loud moan from you.

“Your skin is so soft.” He groaned against your neck as he licked over the injured part of your skin. Shit, you wanted him so bad you were already a dripping mess the second he laid hands on you.

“Z-o-r-o…” You moaned as he cupped his hands around your still covered breast and started kneading them.

“Y/N.” He growled against your neck and it sounded like a fucking prayer from his lips. One of his hands reached behind your back to unclasp your bra just throw the annoying piece to the pile of clothes on the floor. His lips still on your neck he started placing rough kisses further down your neck to your collar bone where he sucked a deep red mark into your skin making you moan once again while he opened your pants and slowly pulled them down causing them to pool around your ankles. You stepped out of your jeans, kicked them aside before you unbuckled his belt and opened the button of his ripped jeans.

“Are you on birth control?” He asked with a low voice as you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. The green-haired first kicked his leather boots off shortly followed by his jeans.

“Yes.” You answered his question on which he immediately grabbed you by your hips, picked you up and walked over to his king-size bed with you.

“Good because I fucking hate condoms.” Zoro whispered, his dark voice filled with desire. Locking his lips with yours again he kissed you passionately, but his kisses soon got rougher again. You ran both of your hands into the hair at the end of his neck and pulled on them while you pushed your hips against his, feeling his hard member.

The Drummer broke the kiss again just to throw you onto his bed. You fell into the soft mattress and look up at him waiting for his next step. The look on his face was different now, hotter. It was the look of a wild animal, always ready to fall over its prey and damn you would lie that this exact look didn’t turn you on even more.

Zoro grabbed both of your legs and spread them apart so he could crawl between them. He placed one of his thighs on your center on which you immediately pressed your hips closer to his thigh.

“Let’s see how I can make you cum.” He whispered as he started working a path with his teeth and lips from your neck down to your boobs. Wrapping his lips around one of your nipples he started sucking on it while he twirled your other nipple between his fingers causing both to harden within a few seconds. You loudly moaned and twisted your finger in his hair as he stroke with his teeth over your nipple, slightly biting the sensitive part of your body. Pushing your hips further against his thigh you started rubbing your still covered center against it. Your breath came a bit faster now.

“Z-Z-o-ro…” You moaned his name, you wanted release, you wanted him inside of you and nothing else. The green-haired grinned against your skin before he started sucking harder on your nipple and kept twirling the other between his fingers until both of them were sore but that didn’t stop him from keeping up his work. He wanted you too cum like this.

“I can feel that you’re close.” He growled against your nipple, the vibration echoing deep inside your body. A loud moan escaped your lips again as he kept teasing your already sore nipples pushing you closer to the edge. Twisting your finger in his hair you pulled hard on them earning a loud groan from him. You could feel your orgasm building up inside of you on which you immediately started rubbing your hips harder against his thigh.

“I’m gonna cum…” You whispered breathing faster than before.

“Cum.” He growled with a dark voice which sent a shiver down your spine. Circling his tongue around your sore nipple while he pulled the other one in its length he sent you over the edge. With a loud moan you came, your arousal draining your panties. Zoro parted his lips from your nipple before he pulled down his boxer shorts and kicked them off. Hooking one of his fingers into your panties he ripped the piece of clothing apart and threw it on the floor. Your eyes widened as you saw his hard member, you always wondered how big he was and guessed something between 6-8 inches, but this were definitely 8 inches.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered as he steadied himself on his elbows to both sides of your head and got in line with your entrance and thrusted into you with a fast thrust causing you to moan out in both of pain and pleasure. It felt amazing, better than you ever could’ve imagined. The green-haired waited a second until you got adjusted to his size a bit.

“Move.” You breathed out which he directly did. He started circling his hips, pulling out and thrusting back into you, hard but slow.

“You feel so good.” He groaned as he shortly changed his position to find the right spot to thrust in. As he found it steadied himself on his forearms and started moving faster. You wrapped your legs around his hips just to pull him closer to you and placed your hands on his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin.

Zoro’s breath was coming faster now, he buried his face in the crook of your necks and directly started attacking it with his teeth and lips, leaving new marks there. His thrusts were harder than before, more ruthless. You pushed your hips further to his and dug your nails deeper into the flesh of his muscular shoulder.

“You like that don’t you?” He breathed out, leaned his sweaty forehead against yours and placed one of his hands on your hips, digging his nails into your skin before he changed his position once again to get a better angel to thrust into you.

But instead of getting an answer of you he just earned a lot scream as he thrusted hardly back into you and hit the exact right spot.

“Zoro…” You moaned the drummers Name and twisted his sweaty hair around your fingers, slightly pulling on them earning a deep groan from him. Circling his hips again, he pulled back out before he thrusted hard back into you his hips meeting yours.

After a few more minutes both of your breath came fast and uncontrollably, your bodies moving together in a perfect rhythm as if they were made for each other. Like two missing puzzle pieces that found their other half.

The green-haired tightened the grip on your hips as his thrusts slowly became sloppier telling you that he was close and so were you again. He circled his hips once again, pulling out and thrusting back in pushing you closer to the edge. Your legs started shaking and your body tensed asking for release. Zoro felt that and speeded up the pace of his thrusts sending you over the edge causing your back to arch in pleasure.

You loudly moaned his name as your orgasm rolled over you and scratched over his shoulders, leaving some red marks on his skin. He thrusted hardly into you one more time before he also came, pumping all of his load inside of you, riding the two of you through your orgasms.

“Y/N.” He whispered breathlessly as he collapsed on top of you and pulled out of you causing a huge load of his load to trip onto the sheets beneath you. You softly ran your fingers through his soft green hair and smiled happily, still not believing that this just happened.

“Hm?” You asked after you caught your breath again and looked at the man who was laying on top of you. He had his face buried in the crook of your neck and his breath came peacefully. But you didn’t get an answer since the green-haired had already fallen asleep. You placed a short kiss on the top of his head before you closed your eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Extended Ending:

The next morning you woke up due to the sun shining into the room. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw that the place next to you was empty and instantly got worried that he left or something else.

“Morning.” Zoro’s voice sounded from the bathroom door. His hair was wet, and he was just wearing boxer shorts.

“Come back to bed.” You said and steadied yourself on your elbows where you realized that your whole body hurt. The green-haired smiled a bit but then walked over to the bed and crawled under the blanket, taking the place next to you. He wrapped his arm you and pulled you close to his chest. “How long are you staying here?” You asked and looked at him.

“Yesterday was the last show, so I guess we’ll be staying here for a bit.” He answered your question on which you smiled.

“That sounds good.” You gave back and ran your fingers into his still wet hair.

“Come with me if we leave.” He said, and you looked at him as he just made the dumbest joke ever but he was serious, you could see it on his face.

“I can’t, I have to go to Uni. It’s the last Semester.” You said on which he furrowed his eyebrows, shortly thinking about something.

“We don’t have concerts or anything else coming up in the next half year. So, I can stay longer than usual.” He told you. You shortly thought about it and then nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” You smiled and kissed him shortly.

“Good because I really like you and want to get to know you better.”

“I want the same.” You said on which he pulled you closer and placed his head on top of yours. With a happy smile you buried your face in his chest and breathed in his smell before both of you fell back asleep.


End file.
